


Fight for Better Days

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald), queen_tommo, sonya_deville



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fight Sex, Fist Fights, M/M, Oops, Sibling Rivalry, Someone gets slammed through a glass table, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonya_deville/pseuds/sonya_deville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl on campus goes missing, and two new students take her place. A brother and sister who has some serious grudge against Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for Better Days

Her name was Caroline and she was a hassle.

Even with a hand slapped over her mouth, she was a siren. She managed to cause trouble with every step. She kicked up rocks and screamed into her captor's palm and even bit a few times, thrashing and wriggling around. She was ridiculous, she was difficult. She thought she could escape.

Funny.

She was thrown to the ground, her life flashing before her eyes as fangs were bared. She cried out when her collar was snatched, when she met the glare of the young woman holding her. She knew, just knew that this was her end.

"I don't know anything!" she sobbed, her cheeks cherry red and her voice hoarse. She shook viciously, digging her nails into the captor's hands, dissolving into an almost disgusting mess. She had never stepped foot into this forest before, and now she was breaking down within it. She never liked nature. "Just let me go!"

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands," murmurs Caroline's kidnapper, frowning as if she's considering letting her go. "Obviously you know something. You didn't have a reason to say you didn't, but you said it anyway. So," she paused to release the collar, hold Caroline's flaming, tear-stained face instead, "what? What do you know?"

"Nothing!" she screamed, thrashing around once more. She looked as though she was suffering a seizure, screeches jumping from her throat. "I don't know anything!"

"Hush up now," says the captor with a finger to her lips. "You sound like an air horn."

The point is only driven further home when she screams again.

Another figure appeared from the shadows, a smirk embedded in his face. He laughed at Caroline's struggle, finding some sort of twisted joy in it all. His eyes met his partner-in-crime's, his far more alight and alive. He said, "God, Elle, you could at least try to control her. She's yours now," before letting out another bark of a laugh.

"Considering this was your idea," Elle huffs, "I sincerely believe this one is all you. Take her."

He came forward and grabbing Caroline's arms roughly, dragging her to him. She sat on scraped knees, her throat raw from the screams and the cries. She knew it was the end, again, but she couldn't pinpoint when her heart would stop. She figured soon. The man before her didn't look gracious.

"I can hear you across the country," he snarled, holding her tight. "I'd advise you to quiet down or you'll have your voice box in your fucking lap, okay?" She nodded and choked on another sob, her chest heaving as the man yanked her to her feet. "Beautiful. Now where're your weapons, darling?"

"Only had a match and gas," Elle said, motioning towards a canister partially hidden by a tree. "She was gonna set the place on fire.

"It's not mine," Caroline cried pathetically, her voice rough. "It's not-I-I've never even been out here before!"

"There's a reason we're hesitant to believe you, sweetheart," came Elle again, her voice quiet, almost a whisper. It was apparent which was the softer of the two, but it didn't have Caroline pleading with the Lord to put her back in Elle's hands. "You come from quite a family. You have hunting gear all in your dormitory. You have matches in your pocket."

"Which means you're lying," the young man cut in, "or you're scary prepared."

"I'd rather you not interrupt me, Nicola."

Nicola gave his partner in crime a smirk and pushed the shaking human to the dirt, flashing his fangs at her once more for good measure. Caroline scrambled back just to hit Elle's legs, and upon realizing it, she just broke down further. She had never cried so much in her life. Her chest ached and her head pounded and God, was her face sore.

"Get up, now," Elle said, her tone almost motherly. She threaded her fingers through Caroline's hair, soft and golden and tangled with leaves. "I'm going to ask you this once and only once, Caroline. Did you have plans on killing Nicola and I?"

Caroline shook her head desperately, prayers shooting off in her head left and right that these monsters would leave her be. She sobbed, "No! No, I swear!" and Elle said nothing, just listened. She leaned forward and her hair ticked Caroline's blotchy face and then.

Drop.

Elle dropped her.

"Innocent. Heartbeat didn't spike."

"How's that fair? You probably couldn't hear it 'cuz it's already beating like a fucking hummingbird," Nicola snapped, stepping over to her. Elle shoved him away, rolling her eyes at Nicola's whining.

"I know what I heard, asshole. She's innocent."

"Then what's the matches? The hunting gear? More innocence? I'm just trying to make sure we don't let a fucking hunter go free."

"It's my sister's," Caroline spoke softly, her body jerking with every harsh sob. She had quieted down some since being deemed innocent, but the experience still shook her. Vampires. Vampires. "She gave me the-the matches so…so I was "prepared" or w-whatever."

"Explanation," Elle murmured, nudging Caroline away. "Go ahead. Get up."

"Oh, no way. You're not letting a witness go, you idiot," came Nicola, who was appearing extremely hard to please that night. Elle, again, rolled her eyes.

"No one's gonna believe a hysteric girl rambling on about vampires. Why not let her go?"

Nicola didn't bother with an answer. Of course. Elle leaned against a tree and watched her brother pull Caroline to him once more. Whatever he was going to do, she was sure it would just be to make her own blood boil (well). What she didn't expect him to do was bite the girl.

"Seriously?" she scoffed, "You can't just let her go?"

"No," he replied with his lips on her neck. It was hard to hear with his teeth in her skin and her scream of bloody murder drowning the world out. "Hungry."

He drained her, slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her horrifically annoying cries. Elle shook her head at her brother's animalistic behavior and murmured, "This isn't what we came out here for." Nicola wasn't listening. Caroline wasn't, either. She was dead at that point.

He dropped the corpse like nothing, kicked her out of his path and sauntered over to his sister with a bloody smirk. He held her face lightly and Elle couldn't turn before he said, "This is always what we come out for."

"It's not," she snarled, pushing him away. He stumbled, lost his footing and hit the ground. She spoke over his laughter with a harsh, "You're acting like a fucking animal."

"We are animals, Ellie!" he yelled, his eyes wild. "Accept it, darling. We. Are. Monsters!"

He jumped up and pushed her next, far harder than she had shoved him. He watched wordlessly as she fell to the ground with a soft yelp, her body slamming into the trees and thumping in the mess of dead leaves and slick mud. She didn't move for what felt like years. Nicola let the first few seconds go without a worry, but the more time stretched on, the heavier the pit in his stomach felt.

"Ellie," he called softly. "Elle?"

He all but tiptoed to her still form, crouching down to inspect the damage. He was heavy handed. He knew that. It was something he prided himself on, but—

"Elle, get up. We can't stay out here."

Nothing.

"Ellie?"

He leaned over, turned her into her back to catch her face.

Then came the slap.

A nice, hard smack seemed to bring the sense back to the situation, knocking Nicola on his side and affirming that Elle was indeed still kicking. He glared at her, opened his mouth to say something so undeniably bitchy, but instead: "You've got a scar."

"What?" she huffed low, raising an eyebrow and wondering if she should even bother to listen. He still had fresh blood on his lips. Her eye stung. That girl was dead. What a mess.

"A scar, right there," and he pointed at his left eye, motioned around it. Her finger mirrored his and she felt it, felt the new addition to her face, a scratch that would never heal, a scar marring her left fucking eye. Her vision was no longer 20/20. Her face was scarred. "Damn, I didn't know I pushed you that hard."

"I hate you," she snarled, yanking him to his feet. "Look what you've done! Do you know how fucking hard you have to hit to scar a vampire?"

"As hard as I did, right?"

"I hate you!"

"You don't."

Elle stormed away then, wanting nothing more than to get business done and beat her brother in the head a couple of times. For starters. God, if her heart was beating, it would've pounded through her chest and oh, she would've shoved it down Nicola's throat without a second thought, without a moment's hesitation. It struck her deep that he was able to do such a thing, he was able to actually scar her. Was she weak or was he strong?

Elle was on fire then, her teeth grit and her fists tight, and of course Nicola knew better than to hold her shoulders and relax her. He decided to just let her walk ahead, biting his lip so nothing smartass could slip through for a good ten minutes. That would be enough time for her to get over it, right? It was just a scar.

He licked at the blood staining his teeth and kicked Caroline away, knocked her into the brush. What a shame, she didn't even fill him up. Well. He still thought she was lying, anyway.

Besides.

What's done was done.


End file.
